Why I Hate Sundays
by Dark12light
Summary: It did not matter that he got a week more of detention for missing curfew, because he knew his day was worth it. Every second of it. UY


_Disclaimer: I don't own Code: Lyoko_

_A/N: I've been really lazy with this, staying away for months because of school. It's been rough. But I plan to be posting more stuff._

_I had this saved on my flash drive and I've been planning to post this for a while now. Well... enjoy!_

* * *

_Oh man, it was Sunday. This day had to be the most worst day of the entire week._

This morning, she felt completely wistful and somewhat incomplete. Maybe because she was cold the entire night before, and she was only half-asleep in a fetal position in the past several hours. Or scared from the lingering vestiges of the nightmare she had just woken up from. Or annoyed at the alarm clock bravely blaring music from her favorite-but-makes-her-want-to-scream Japanese rock band.

She let out a protesting groan, rolling out of her futon where she rested face down onto the carpet. If only she did not have to wake up today...

With this in mind, she used her fingers to lazily pull her hair out of her face before stretching out her arms. Slowly, she sat up, only to find her neck aching as she did so.

She usually did not have nightmares. Sleep held the occasional dream, and there were those dreamless nights. The images and sounds were so lifelike that it would be impossible to throw them off as a meaningless experience. Right now, she wanted to sleep off the images and feelings, but she was too jittery and her skin chilled to the touch.

"I hate Sundays."

* * *

He slammed his fist against the screaming device, letting out a relieved sigh when he was met with semi-silence. He rolled onto his back, opening his eyes to view the ceiling. Not that it was interesting or anything. He just needed to focus on a point so he could gradually wake up.

Letting out a strangled groan, he struggled to throw his legs over his bedside. He stretched with extended arms, his mouth opening in a noisy yawn. With wobbly feet, he went to his closet to pick out his usual clothes.

"It's not going to be a good morning."

* * *

She looked horrible.

The dark circles underneath her eyes just screamed insomnia. Not only was her pale complexion plain ghostly right about now, her dark clothes just encouraged the ideal.

To make matters even worse, some soapy shower lather had gotten into her eyes. She nearly slipped when she exited the steamy cubicle to towel herself off. Now her eyes hurt, and she looked like a bloodthirsty animal. A pale, pissed off, bloodthirsty animal.

Her favorite combat boots were dirt-clodden, ripped, and they had some holes in them, so she had to go into town to buy some new ones. Not like she was complaining, but she would rather go on a more convenient day. And she could not go and ruin her boots anymore. The only other appropriate pair of shoes she owned were a pair of black flip-flops, and it had rained the day before. The whole day before.

Just freaking awesome.

She sighed in remorse, slipping her heavy feet into the flip-flops and pulling a pair of dark sunglasses over her aching eyes.

"Man!" She threw her glasses on the floor, accidentally smashing them on the floor.

The only extra pair she owned had pink rims.

* * *

"I told you to leave me alone!" And he slammed the door on the whining girl, locking the door loudly enough for her to hear. He was breathing through his nose for a few moments, pulling his body from the door when he heard her scream her undenying love for him. It was insane how she was unwilling to give up. Other guys were madly jealous of him, and he really did not know how to break it to them that the girl they all crushed on was a crazy stalker.

Like himself.

He muttered, throwing his wet towel onto his bed. So he was not going to see Yumi today. No big deal. He had no idea why the realization was just coming to him now. He never worried about it before. He always spent his Sundays alone... without Yumi. Why was the fact bugging him today?

Sundays were usually spent at the arcade in town and in the library keeping himself updated on the newest manga. Sure, Odd and even Jeremie teased him about it, but it was only teasing. If he could ignore his parents, he could ignore them as well.

But something inside him lagged. Why did he have to spend every Sunday doing the same thing and still feel... incomplete?

He shook his head, pulling on his jersey and his jacket. He would think about it when he had time.

* * *

"Leave me alone!" And she slammed the front door on the way outside. With the way things were going for her, her parents would probably punish her when she got back home, but she was not in the mood to even think about how she would avoid the imminent danger. They would probably even kill her or something like that.

She was muttering foreign obscenities as she pushed her money farther into her pockets, and she made her descent into town. Not only did she accidentally drop her cell phone on the way downstairs, her brother was teasing her the entire way outside about her 'boyfriend' Ulrich. How come no one understood that they were both just friends?! Urgh!

Her stomach growled loudly after she power-walked a few blocks. After checking her wallet, she shrugged and walked into the nearest cafe. The second she stepped in through the glass door, she knew she made a mistake. A big, freaking mistake.

* * *

"Okay, I get that. Goodbye." He gave the friendly teacher one last smile before turning to walk away. When he was sure that no one could spot his facial expression, he frowned completely, releasing a sigh of relief. He did not know how long he would have lasted until he was yelling curses at her face.

So he was not the best student in the entirety of Kadic, but it was the weekend! He did not need a teacher lecturing him about his failing grades. He already had a dad who did that at every waking moment.

"Ulrich-dear!" called an unfortunately-familiar voice behind him. According to how loud it was, he knew he would not have a chance if he made a run for it, so he continued to ignore her calls and walk through the front gate. Maybe she would leave him if he did this.

He was never so lucky.

She pressed a palm over his shoulder. "Not so fast, mister!" He sighed, wanting to hit her smirking face. "You avoided me today."

He was not even going to tell her that she should not have been on the boys' floor, since she would just retort that she was the principal's daughter. That was her excuse for everything.

"I avoided you because I didn't want to talk to you," he said slowly, eying the area around himself to see if anyone would help him out of this situation. Unfortunately, it was late in the afternoon, and most of the students had already gone to town or they were still sleeping.

Why did he have to get caught by Ms. Hertz?!

"Oh, Ulrich-dear, that wretched girl isn't here to interrupt us. You can stop the act."

"No." He jerked his shoulder from her loose grasp. "Leave me alone, Sissi."

"Why are you lying?" she asked, a frown invading her features. "Ulrich..."

"I said to leave me alone," he repeated, stepping away from her. "Bye Sissi."

"Ulrich!" Her hand was over his shoulder again to stop him. Something snapped within him, and he pushed her away.

They were not the **only **ones on campus.

* * *

"I'm never ever eating here again. Those bakas," she muttered under her breath, slamming the glass door behind herself. She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath before she continued on her way through town.

She was furious. When she had stepped into the cafe, she immediately received whistles and catcalls. Then when she tried to order some food, the cashier pervertedly stared at her. Oh yeah, she noticed! The nerve! In her anger, she stomped out of the store, making sure to never come in again.

She let out a curse when she accidentally got her flip-flop stuck in a crack in the cement and she felt her joint crack. She dropped down on her knee, cradling her ankle and gently yanking it out. It did not feel like it was sprained. However, she had twisted it more than necessary, and it was currently pulsing in pain.

Continuing through town with a limp earned the frustrated girl many unwanted stares.

* * *

"Okay Jim, I get it." He turned away, rolling his eyes as he left the conversation. He heard the overweight adult huff behind him, but he made sure to ignore it as he continued into town.

So he had detention with Jim because he touched the principal's daughter. No big deal. It was not like he hurt her anything. Maybe now she would avoid him. That was all he ever wanted, but he was never the type of guy to get what he deserved.

He shook his head, continuing on his way through town. Why was he even here in the first place? It was late afternoon, and he only had a couple of hours until he had to retire back to Kadic. Talk about time well spent.

He pushed his hands into his pockets, his bangs shadowing his face as he plodded around town. No doubt he was depressed-as usual. He was tired of being pushed around by adults and being chased around by Sissi. It was not the way he though he would be living life. If only he could just blow up like he wanted to...

"Shimatta!"

The sharp voice caught his ear, and he whipped his head toward the familiar sound. He was not the only one who had done so. Other people looked to find the source of the outspoken foreign obscenity.

"Yumi?" he asked, arching his brow as he caught the usually-strong girl sitting on a bench, rubbing her ankle. When spotting the person who had called out her name, she paled, but it would be hard to tell with those ridiculous sunglasses that she was wearing. "What's up?" He looked over his shoulder before jogging across the street to her.

"Um, kinda twisted my ankle," she replied sheepishly, quickly flicking her sunglasses into place over her nose. She held onto his forearm, and he slung her arm over his shoulders, helping to steady her. "What are you doing here?" she asked casually.

"Nothing much," he replied shortly. Glancing at her scattered appearance was his only distraction from his own troubles. "Why are you wearing sunglasses?" he questioned curiously. "It's not that bright outside..."

"I would rather not talk about it." He would have laughed at the infamous line, but she was serious, and he knew from past experience that Yumi never joked around when she was serious. They walked on in silence. "I need to buy new boots," she informed him after a while.

"Shouldn't you get checked out by a doctor?" he asked her, concerned as he observed her limp.

She shook her head, pausing in her steps. Slowly, she pulled her weight off of him, showing him that she could somewhat handle it on her own. "This happens to me all of the time."

"Your life must suck then," he replied honestly, keeping sure to glance at her ankle occassionally to make sure she did not fall.

She laughed at his comment. "Talk about it." She stopped chuckling, continuing to ramble in a nearly hysterical voice. "I woke up feeling like crap, I got soap in my eyes, I nearly slipped on the tiles, my brother teased me so much that I left home without any breakfast, and I've been starving ever since." Her stomach growled in agreement to her complaint.

"And I thought I had the worst day in the whole world," he commented when she pulled off her sunglasses, spotting the pink edges on her eyes. She winced, putting them back on.

She eyed him, sitting on a nearby bench. He sat down next to her abruptly. "Explain."

He glanced at her curious and stern expression worriedly before taking in a deep breath. "This morning, I got chased to my room by Sissi from the showers. Odd teased me the entire morning. When I went out, Ms. Hertz stopped me to talk about my grades."

"That's not bad," she remarked. "At least your ankle doesn't hurt like-"

"You haven't heard the worst of it," he interrupted hastily. "After that talk, Sissi tried to talk to me again about you know, that 'don't lie' stuff. When I pushed her away from me, Jim caught me and he gave me a week of detention!"

"That sucks," she commented softly. "It sure is coincidence that both our days just happen to go badly," she remarked thoughtfully. "There must be some type of conspiracy after us or something."

He chuckled remorsefully. "Yeah, right," he commented sarcastically. He would have quickly apologized for his tone of voice, but he noticed that she seemed to be ignoring him, gazing out into street. He made no move to distract her and followed her lead, staring out into the street with his fingers fumbling on his lap.

"Well, I have to get home," she said, interrupting the silence. To him, it sounded as if she was regretting the words coming out of her mouth, but what did he know? It could just be a figment of his imagination. With the way his day was going, he could be just be dreaming of this moment. This entire day could just be a dream, a very ironic dream.

She placed her right foot forward, leaning over it for support. He noticed her wince as she bent over her knee to massage her ankle. "Do you need help?" he offered, half-expecting her to deny his offer with a smack on the arm. She never did respond well to his manners. His parents would be jumping for joy if they ever saw this.

She stood up straight, slinging her arm over his shoulders. "Sure," she replied almost nonchalantly as if they did this type of thing all the time. He tried to ignore his conscience, which was screaming at him to say something and act like he was not frozen there in shock from the contact. But he was always a slow kid.

"I need to get home," she said in irritation. "Come on, don't just stand there. I forgot to call my parents, since my phone doesn't work and..."

"It doesn't work?" he asked casually, ignoring the loud voice in his head as he wrapped his arm around her waist to help support her weight as they walked in the familiar direction. "No wonder you never answered."

"Sorry," she apologized, though it was not exactly her fault. Her phone was just too old to be fit for the crazy life she was living. She sighed to herself. Her pink phone was the only thing that proved to her parents that she was perfectly normal. 'I don't think I can pick out another pink phone like last time...'

"It was nothing," he reassured her, holding her with a firmer grip. "We have class tomorrow. Maybe things will be better?"

"I have to take a few tests this week," Yumi sighed, shaking her head as she limped. "And I came into town to get some new boots. This is awful."

"It's not that bad," he mended. "Sure, I have a week full of detentions, but I can try to catch up on my homework then. You'll get a better phone, and I bet your ankle will get better the next day."

"It usually doesn't act up like this," she complained with a half-wince. "Today is full of crap."

He ignored her pessimistic attitude, walking on with a steady vigor.

"You know I'm starving?" she complained as she shook her head. His stomach growled quietly enough for them both to hear. "Let me tell you, the guys here in this town..."

"What do you mean?" he asked her curiously, hoping that she did not mix him with that group. She said the word with so much dislike... Sure, she said XANA with as much bitter emotion as a bad soap opera, but the way she said the words 'guys here in this town' just made him feel cold.

"I went into a cafe for some breakfast," she clarified, "and all of the guys there were flirting with me! They didn't care about how hungry I was or anything. Let me tell you, I'm never coming into town for food again."

"Sounds horrible." The imminent horror was breaking into his weakly-standing optimism. Someone flirted with Yumi? If he ever got a hand on those guys...

"Just creepy," she shivered, interrupting his own fury.

"Well, at least you're out of that place," he offered, feeling somewhat calmer since she did escape the cafe with the intent of never stepping in again. He hoped she slapped the guy!

"You got that right. At least you guys aren't like that," she said, relieved as she pulled her weight away from him, keeping steady on her own feet. "I can walk on my own." She gave him that smile that wiped away all of the retorts he planned to say. "Thanks."

Even he knew that it was hard for her to admit defeat, and the fact that she put down her own barriers for him meant a lot. "Anytime," he promised her. Her mouth curled into that familiar small smile, and she let out a noiseless chuckle.

"Well, I think you've made my day much better."

"That's great coming from you," remarked Ulrich.

All of a sudden, her house appeared. She turned to him with an apologetic smile. "I've got to go."

He knew he would regret letting her walk on her own. "I'll let you go."

"Are you giving me permission?" It was a challenge.

"Goodbye Yumi." He dismissed her challenge with a smile.

She reciprocated his actions. "Bye, Ulrich." She paused in her movements, hesitant to move before finally wrapping her arms around his neck. She mumbled something against his ear before releasing him from his dazed state and jogging back to her house with a blush.

He was rooted to his place in front of her house, standing there long after she had closed the front door. Maybe he was lovestruck. Or maybe he was just confused. Very, very confused.

He shook his head before making his way back to Kadic, redness gracing his features. It did not matter that he got a week more of detentions for missing curfew, because he knew his day was worth it. Every second of it.

* * *

_A/N: So should I add more chapters to this? I was planning on keeping this a one-shot, since I'm not sure if I have enough stuff here for a running plot._


End file.
